Drengar Harbright
| dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Drengar Harbright was the proprietor of the High Flagon gambling hall and inn located about two miles (just over three kilometers) north of Waterdeep on the Long Road,Either the location of the High Flagon was retconned, or there was a second establishment by the name of High Flagon Gambling House owned by the same family located at the east edge of the Sea Ward near the North Gate (map key $76). See City of Splendors: Waterdeep, page 92, and the Environs of Waterdeep web enhancement, page 12. circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description Drengar was one of the older uncles in the Harbright family of Waterdeep and, like most elder members of his family, was going gray at the temples. He was of average height and slightly on the slender side, with sharp, handsome features. Personality As an employer, he was tough but fair to his employees and was respected and well regarded. To his family, he wanted to ensure that his daughters did not get pulled into the corruption of Waterdeep and hastily marry questionable suitors at a young age. Considering that the High Flagon regularly saw gambling, drinking, brawling, prostitution, and drug dealing, the move out of the city might have been in vain. Abilities Under his management, the High Flagon rapidly became a bigger source of revenue for the Harbright family than their long-established textile business. He provided a relatively safe environment with many armed guards where privacy was respected, cheaters were not tolerated, and the drink menu was considerably long. He contributed to the excitement by occasionally "sweetening the winner's pot" with coins from the house coffers. By every measure, the Flagon was a successful business. Possessions Drengar kept the keys to the money vaults (hollow spaces in the walls of the cellar accessible by well hidden, locked doors) in a drawer-safe concealed under a loose board near the wall of his private chamber. Activities The High Flagon was so successful that the Harbright family (under Drengar's supervision) opened another gambling den outside Waterdeep called the Roaring Dragon House. Relationships His daughters and sometimes other Harbright women worked in the kitchens of the High Flagon where he could keep an eye on them. Drengar placed his niece Brarindra and nephew Thoalur in charge of the Roaring Dragon where they took alternating shifts as manager. Appendix Notes References Category:Experts Category:Rogues Category:Innkeeps Category:Inhabitants of the High Flagon Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants